welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Keiran Cahill
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Keiran Cahill is a Pure-Blood wizard of Irish descent. He is the son of Harper Breslin and Fallon Cahill. Life Before Ilvermorny Keiran is a middle child, he falls within the upper middle half of the birth order for his sibling set. He has three younger sisters, and two elder brothers. He felt ignored growing up, his elder brothers were always the ones being bragged about as the most reliable. The youngest of his younger siblings was constantly adored for doing nothing at all or being tended to even though she wanted for nothing at all. He was often forgotten about, he was quite literally left as department store once. He wandered off, it was too look for something his mother sent him to get. She ended up getting it herself and shortly thereafter left the store with the rest of her children. She only returned to collect her son after she was made aware that he was no longer in her presence. It was someone outside of the family asking where he was. In his world, the people around him led him to believe that even in his mind he was of little importance. No one would miss him if he suddenly vanished one day. He was not entirely wrong to finally believe it either. His father was also rather guilty of letting his son escape his mind, much like his own mother has done, his father has also failed to think of the boy while he was still supposedly still in his care. Horned Serpent The crystal in the carving's forehead has glowed for him. He was chosen by Horned Serpent. When Keiran began attending Ilvermorny it was years after his eldest brothers Brayden and Colin had being chosen by their respective houses. They told him exactly what to expect, unfortunately their experiences were vastly different in almost every aspect of the word. He was in his third year before any of his younger sisters; Kelly, Megan or Rachel finally began their first year. It felt great to him to be older and wiser. Somehow, at least in his family, he paled in comparison to his elder brothers. He was even mediocre when he was compared to his youngest sister, she was abnormally gifted and that is an understatement. He did not want to be like or even similar to either of them. He did want to be on the receiving end of some recognition for who he is from his parents. He has never received it and oftentimes goes unacknowledged, he feels like a ghost. He has never felt like being House Representative was enough for him, anyone can do that. His goal while a student has always been to be Quidditch Captain. It had so much more meaning to him because of the team leadership aspect. He has applied to be QC captain for three consecutive years while alternating between Keeper and Beater. Personality He is always concerned about his appearance which comes slightly before his reputation. His relationships with others he thinks direct relate to his own looks. He does not tell people he feels, the say what he thinks they want to hear. He is going to say exactly what he thinks, when he is not agreed with he will get angry. He will be bitter and toxic to be around if he was ignored. He has an overwhelming desire to prove himself to almost everyone. No one is exempt from knowing that he is as strong, smart, or skilled as he says that he is. He has always felt as if he was inadequate, he does not believe he is to blame for this low self-esteem that he suffers from. He places that squarely on the shoulders of his family. They made him feel as thought no matter what it was he did it would never be good enough. His mentality is a deeply solid black and white, there is no grey area for him. Things are either wrong or right, they are bad or they are good. He has never been able to see the bright spot in the darkness. Appearance Iwan Rheon |-|♣= |-|Gallery= |-|♣= Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Trivia *He was born on a Friday. *He is an aspiring Magizoologist (Dragonologist). Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Male Category:ISWW